parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's TUGS/Pinocchio Parody 3: Lillie Lightship makes Ten Cents as Sunshine's offical conscience.
Here is Dcolemanh's third TUGS/Pinocchio parody. Cast *Sunshine as Pinocchio *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket *Lillie Lightship as The Blue Fairy Transcript *(Ten Cents's silence is interrupted by a tugboat coming) *Ten Cents: (confused) Now what's up? (a lightship named Lillie Lightship comes along to Big Mac's house. A surprised Ten Cents gasps and hides) Hey, what's going on?! (hides as Lillie Lightship arrives, carrying a wand. Ten Cents peers out in surprise, but feels pleased) As I live in breathe, it's a beautiful engine. (chuckles with his eyes both half shut) Oh yes. *Lillie Lightship: Good Hercules, you have given so much happiness to others. You deserve to have your wish come true. (Kate, Fred, and Hercules are still asleep) Little puppet made of pine wake. (taps her wand on Sunshine) The gift of life is tine. (Sunshine comes to life) *Ten Cents: (with his eyes both half shut and feeling pleased) Whew! What they can’t do these days. *Sunshine: (blinks and awakens) I can move! I can talk! (Lillie Lightship laughs) I can walk! *Lillie Lightship: Yes Sunshine, I’ve given you life. *Sunshine: Why? *Lillie Lightship: Because tonight Big Mac wished for a real boy. *Sunshine: Am I a real boy? *Lillie Lightship: No, Sunshine. To make Big Mac’s wish come true will be enterely up to you. *Sunshine: Up to me? *Lillie Lightship: Prove yourself brave, truthful and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy. *Sunshine: A real boy! *Ten Cents: That won’t be easy. *Lillie Lightship: You must learn to chose between right and wrong. *Sunshine: Right… and wrong? But how will I know? *Ten Cents: How will he know?! *Lillie Lightship: Your conscience will tell you. *Sunshine: What is a conscience? *Ten Cents: What is a conscience?! I’ll tell ya! (puffs downward) A conscience is that still small voice people won’t listen to. That’s just the trouble with the world today. *Sunshine: Are you my conscience? *Ten Cents: Who, me? *Lillie Lightship: (laughs) Hmmm. Would you like to be Sunshine’s conscience? *Ten Cents: (depressed) Well… uh, I, I--- (chuckling) Uh-huh. *Lillie Lightship: Very well! What is your name? *Ten Cents: Oh, Tugboat’s the name. Ten Cents Tugboat. *Lillie Lightship: Kneel, Mr. Engine. *Ten Cents: Huh? No tricks now. *Lillie Lightship: I dub you Sunshine’s conscience. Lord High Keeper of the Knowledge of Right and Wrong, Counselor in moments of temptation and guide along the straight and narrow path. (transforms Ten Cents into an offical conscience engine) Arise, Sir Ten Cents Tugboat. *Ten Cents: (looks himself and sees that he's an offical conscience tugboat) Well! Ho-ho-ho! My, my! Mmm! Say, that’s pretty swell. Gee… thanks! But… don’t I get a badge or something? *Lillie Lightship: We’ll see. *Ten Cents: You mean maybe I will? *Lillie Lightship: I shouldn’t wander. *Ten Cents: Make it a gold one? *Lillie Lightship: Maybe. Now remember, Percy, be a good boy. And always let your conscience be your guide. (puffs away) *Ten Cents: Goodbye my lady. *Sunshine: Goodbye. *Ten Cents: (humming) Not bad, says I. Oh yeah! Ho-ho-ho! Almost forgot about you. Category:Dcolemanh